Jak y Daxter: conosiéndolos más
by cuttieartgirl
Summary: Mi historia con personajes mios de Jak and Daxter. Me da lata hacerlo en ingles XD. Todos los personajes nuevos me pertenecen.


**Jak y Daxter: conociéndolos más**

_La historia de Kimmy:_

Kimmy, una antigua amiga de Jak y Daxter cuando eran chicos. Ellos eran los mejores amigos que uno haya visto. Ellos se conocieron por primera vez cuando apenas tenían 10 años. Y también es una buena amiga de Kiera.

Ella estuvo en la isla por 3 años, se divirtió mucho allí, y nunca olvidó sus caras. La primera aventura que tuvieron fue cuando Daxter se calló en un gran, gran hoyo.

"¡¡¡Ayudaaa!" gritó Daxter.

Kimmy y Jak escucharon a Daxter, y fueron corriendo donde estaba él.

"¿Qué cosa estaba en tu mente esta vez Daxter?" dijo Kimmy. "Tu sabes que debes tener cuidado con los hoyos de esta zona."

"Si sé, si sé! Pero unos pájaros se me aparecieron al frente, y me empujaron aquí. Estoy atorado!"

Jak miró a Daxter. Él estaba preocupado; miró a su alrededor y encontró una cuerda. Se la mostró a Kimmy.

"Buena idea Jak", dijo Kimmy. "Aguanta un poco más Daxter. Se fuerte por unos minutos."

Ellos le tiraron la cuerda a Daxter y él la agarró.

"Bueno, no estaba asustado", dijo Daxter. "Yo siempre supe que ustedes me iban a ayudar a salir de esta."

"Si, seguro Daxter", dijo Kimmy.

Jak empezó a reir. Luego Samos gritó:

"¡Chicos, a comer! Lávense las manos!"

Los tres años se pasaron volando, y el papá de Kimmy le dijo que se tenían que ir. Kimmy se puso a llorar; no quería irse. Ella fue donde estaban Jak y co.

"Chicos", dijo Kimmy. "Tengo malas noticias. Tengo que irme a otro lugar muy lejos de aquí." Estaba muy triste.

"Pésimas noticias son esas" dijo Kiera. "Te vamos a extrañar."

"Ah", dijo Kimmy. "Antes de que se me olvide" Agarro sus piedras y las partió por la mitad; y le dio una a cada uno. "Esta será su piedra de la suerte. No la pierdan por favor."

"¿Pero que hay de ti?" dijo Samos. "No tenemos nada para darte."

Kimmy se puso a reir. "No recuerdan las fotografías que me dieron. Las puse en mi collar. Los voy a recordar por siempre. No olviden." Estas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Kimmy.

Su papá la estaba esperando. Ella vio a sus amigos por última vez y dijo adios.

_Esa fue la última vez que Kimmy vio a Jak y Daxter (en el pasado)._

Un día, por accidente, ella y su padre se fueron al futuro. Solo había pasado 3 meses desde que Kimmy dejó de ver a sus amigos.

Erol la capturó, y mató a su padre. La usó para sus experimentos de eco oscuro. 2 años después, a Kimmy le pasó lo mismo que a Jak, pero fue suertuda de tener una comadreja llamada Taylor. Es la hermana menor de Tess (en otro capítulo le cuento la historia.)

Como decía, ellos se escaparon de Villa Refugio y se fueron a ciudad Kras hasta que Kimmy tuvo 17 años. Taylor escuchó que Tess estaba en la resistencia en Villa Refugio, pero tenía que atravesar la Estepa (otra vez).

Pero, para mala suerte de ellas, ¡un grupo de cabezachapas la atacó! Ella se transformó en Kimmy oscura, pero no fue suficiente. Ella estaba perdida, quería llorar. Pero por suerte, vino Sig al rescate y la salvó.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Sig. "Rayos, estas lastimada.

Kimmy no se había dado cuenta de que un cabezachapa le había lastima el brazo izquierdo.

"No importa mucho", dijo Kimmy.

"¿Estás segura? Podrías acompañarme a Spargus."

Kimmy lo pensó por un momento: "_¿Creeré en sus palabras? ¿Me estará diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si es mentira?_"

"Lo siento, tengo planes."

"Bueno. Lo olvidaba, soy Sig."

"Kimmy."

"Kimmy, bueno, nos vemos."

"_Sig_" pensó Kimmy. "_RAYOS! Me olvide de Taylor. ¿Dónde estará?_"

Ella la encontró botada en el suelo.

"¡Taylor! ¿Estás bien?"

De repente, Taylor despierta. "Te lo juro… que esta será la última… última vez que pasó por la Estepa en mi vida."

Kimmy empezó a reírse.

En su travesía, Kimmy ha estado callada todo el camino a Villa Refugio. Taylor empezó a preocuparse por su amiga.

"¿Estás bien Kimmy?"

Kimmy no respondió. Estaba pensando en Sig, ella no podía pensar en otra cosa.

"¡KIMMY! ¡ESCÚCHAME!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Kimmy. "No te escuche."

"¿Qué te pasa Kimmy? Estás actuando raro."

"Bueno…es que…no puedo olvidar a un chico."

"¡¿UN CHICO! Kimmy estás enamorada."

"¡¿YO? ¿ENAMORADA? Estás loca."

"Tu no me puedes engañar Kimmy."

Después le contó todo lo que pasó cuando estaba en el suelo. Y después empezó a contar lo maravilloso que era Sig.

"Si, estás enamorada", dijo Taylor.

"Ya cállate Taylor" dijo Kimmy. "¿O te debo recordar tu novio Mack?"

"¡OYE! Él no es mi novio. Sólo fuimos amigos en la infancia. _Espero que me pueda reconocer._"

"_Esta Taylor, ella es una linda y graciosa comadreja._"

Ellas no dejaron de hablar de Mack y Sig. Parecían estar muy felices.

Cuando llegaron a Villa Refugio, ¡estaban perdidas! Guardias, cabezachapas y millones de personas. ¡No podían ver nada! Lo único que nesecitaban hacer era encontrar a Tess. Cuando estaban pasando, un cabezachapa se les apareció, así que entraron al laboratorio.

"¿Q…quienes…son ustedes?" dijo una voz.

Se dieron vuelta, y vieron que era Vin.

"Lo siento por entrar aquí. Un cabezachapa nos estaba persiguiendo y entramos aquí", dijo Kimmy.

"¿UN CABEZACHAPA?" dijo Vin.

"No eres tartamudo cuando se trata de esas cosas", dijo Taylor.

"Lo… siento", dijo Vin.

"No importa", dijo Kimmy. "¡Oye! ¿Me puedes decir quienes son los que se han unido a la resistencia?

"Se…seguro."

Rápidamente empezó a presionar botones e hizo muchos clicks. La lista era así:

Sombra

Torn

Ashelin

Tess

Vin

Makie

Junie

Penny

(Son puros nombres inventados, y muchos más después)

Jak (nuevo)

Daxter (nuevo)

Kiera (nuevo)

Samos (nuevo)

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo Taylor. " Siempre supe de que mi hermana Tess estaba en la resistencia."

Kimmy estaba sorprendida. "_¿Jak y Daxter? ¿Están aquí con Samos y Kiera?_"

"Disculpa, ¿Jak, Daxter, Kiera y Samos son nuevos en la resistencia?" preguntó Kimmy.

"Si, ¿por qué? Dijo Vin.

"Porque son mis amigos. ¿Podría verlos?"

"Imposible, incluso Tess."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Taylor. "¿Por qué no?"

"Por… porque ellos… están en una importante…misión. Ustedes…nesecitan salir…de aquí."

De repente, la puerta explota, y Vin activa un portal.

"¡CORRAN!" gritó Vin desesperado. "Entren al portal, o será demasiado tarde. Les contaré algo. Jak está en una misión con Daxter para detener esta invasión de cabezachapas. Ya les conté la historia. Ahora, ¡CORRAN!"

Pero no se movieron, y Vin las tuvo que empujar.

Kimmy y Taylor llegaron a un extraño lugar.

"¿_Jak y Daxter están en una misión para salvar al mundo?_" pensó Kimmy.

"Oye Kimmy", dijo Taylor. "Debemos encontrar otro portal o no podemos salir de aquí."

"Tienes razón", dijo Kimmy. "¿Sabes algo Taylor? Creo que será el comienzo de una nueva aventura. La búsqueda de nuestros amigos. Como los viejos tiempos. ¿Cómo suena eso?"

"Mmmmm… creo que es una mala idea Kimmy."

"No hables así. Sígueme Taylor."

"¡KIMMY!"

**Y así comienza la aventura de nuestros héroes Kimmy y Taylor. ¿Será su búsqueda un éxito? ¿O terminará mal? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
